Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film)
Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (ang. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban) — film fantasy, na podstawie książki Joanne K. Rowling pod tym samym tytułem. Został wyreżyserowany przez Alfonso Cuarón. Informacje Polski tytuł: Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu Oryginalny tytuł: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Gatunek filmu: fantasy, familijny, przygodowy Kraj: Stany Zjednoczone, Wielka Brytania Data premiery: Polska - 4 czerwca 2004, Świat - 31 maja 2004 Czas trwania: 141 min. Reżyseria: Alfonso Cuarón Scenariusz: Steve Kloves Główne role: Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson, Rupert Grint Muzyka: John Williams Zdjęcia: Michael Seresin Scenografia: Stuart Craig, Stephanie McMillan Kostiumy: Jany Temime Montaż: Steven Weisberg Produkcja: David Heyman Dystrybucja: Warner Cinema Budżet: $130,000,000 Język: angielski Od lat: 12 Fabuła ogólna Z pilnie strzeżonego więzienia ucieka niebezpieczny przestępca – Syriusz Black, ojciec chrzestny Harry'ego podejrzany o zamordowanie Petera Petergiew oraz dwunastu mugoli. W trzeciej części przygód niezwykłego czarodzieja poznajemy nowego nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, oglądamy Hagrida w nowej roli oraz dowiadujemy się więcej o przeszłości profesora Snape'a. Wyprawiamy się także wraz z trzecioklasistami do obfitującego w atrakcje Hogsmeade, jedynej wioski w Anglii zamieszkanej wyłącznie przez czarodziejów. Po piętach uczniów depczą mrożący krew w żyłach dementorzy. Obsada Ekipa * Reżyseria – Alfonso Cuarón * Scenariusz – Steve Kloves * na podstawie książki Joanne K. Rowling * Muzyka – John Williams * Zdjęcia – Michael Seresin * Montaż – Steven Weisberg * Scenografia – Stuart Craig, Stephanie McMillan, Steven Lawrence, Gary Tomkins, Alexandra Walker, Andrew Ackland-Snow, Alan Gilmore. * Kostiumy – Jany Temime * Produkcja – David Heyman, Chris Columbus, Mark Radcliffe. * Producent wykonawczy – Michael Barnathan, Callum McDougall, Tanya Seghatchian. Różnice między filmem a książką * W filmie Harry dowiaduje się o Syriuszu Blacku w Błędnym Rycerzu. W książce słyszy o nim jeszcze w mugolskich wiadomościach. * W filmie w Błędnym rycerzu przed kierowcą wisi gadająca, skurczona głowa. W książce ona nie występuje. * W filmie występuje Chester Stevens Estate Agents, o której nie ma wzmianki w książce. * W filmie nie ma wzmianki o opłatach w Błędnym Rycerzu. * W filmie Błędny Rycerz zabiera Harry'ego prosto do Dziurawego Kotła do Londynu. W książce po drodze wysadzają jeszcze innych czarodziejów. * W książce w Błędnym Rycerzu Harry przedstawia się jako Neville Longbottom. W filmie w ogóle się nie przedstawia. * W filmie Minister Magii Korneliusz Knot mówi Harry'emu, że jutro znów będzie w Hogwarcie, a w książce do rozpoczęcia roku jest jeszcze miesiąc. * W książce Hermiona z Ronem po raz pierwszy spotykają Harry'ego w lodziarni Floriana Fortescue, a w filmie spotykają się w Dziurawym Kotle. * W filmie Hermiona przybywa do Dziurawego Kotła razem z Krzywołapem, w książce kupuje go dopiero w sklepie Magiczna menażeria na ulicy Pokątnej. * W filmie Harry dowiaduje się od pana Artura Weasleya w Dziurawym Kotle, że Syriusz Black chce go zabić. W książce także dowiaduje się tego w Dziurawym Kotle, ale podsłuchuje rozmowę państwa Weasleyów. * W filmie Rubeus Hagrid pokazuje tylko jednego Hipogryfa (Hardodzioba), a w książce ma ich z tuzin. * W filmie lekcja obrony przed czarną magią z boginem odbywa się w sali, natomiast w książce w pokoju nauczycielskim. * W książce Lupin w ogóle nie pozwala walczyć Harry'emu z boginem, w filmie natomiast czeka do momentu aż bogin się zamieni w dementora. * Bogin Parvati Patil w filmie zmienił się w węża, a w książce w mumię. * Harry podczas wycieczki do Hogsmeade w filmie obrzuca Dracona Malfoya śniegiem. W książce obrzuca go błotem. W filmie Peleryna-niewidka nie spada Harry'emu z głowy. * W książce Draco Malfoy był w Hogsmeade z Vincentem Crabbe'em i Gregorym Goyle'em, natomiast w filmie zamiast Gregory'ego Goyle'a jest Pike. * W filmie Harry zauważa na mapie napis Peter Pettigrew, wychodzi po zmroku z Wieży Gryffindoru by to sprawdzić i wtedy napotyka Snape'a, który zabiera mu mapę. Po czym zjawia się Lupin ratując Harrego i konfiskuje mapę. W książce Snape łapie Harrego gdy ten wraca z Hogsmeade, zaraz po wyjściu z tajemnego przejścia. Nie pojawił się tam natomiast wątek z Peterem. * W książce cała trójka wchodzi do Pubu Pod Trzema Miotłami i podsłuchuje rozmowę Rubeusa Hagrida, Korneliusza Knota, profesor Minerwy McGonagall, Madame Rosmerty i profesora Filiusa Flitwicka. W filmie podsłuchuje ich tylko Harry, a wśród rozmawiających nie ma Rubeusa Hagrida i profesora Flitwicka. * W książce po napadzie na Grubą Damę zastępuje ją Sir Cadogan. W filmie Gruba Dama wraca od razu po naprawieniu (Sir Cadogan pojawił się w scenie, która została wycięta z ostatecznej wersji filmu). * W filmie Hermiona i Ron opowiadają Harry'emu, że Krzywołap zjadł Parszywka na dziedzińcu. W książce dzieje się to w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru. * W filmie nie ma szczegółowej opowieści o Huncwotach, natomiast w książce jest. * W filmie tylko Harry jest przy Syriuszu nad jeziorem, w książce jest jeszcze Hermiona. * W książce Gryfoni zdobywają Puchar Quidditcha, w filmie jest pokazany tylko mecz z Puchonami i nie ma nic o zwycięstwie. * W książce Gryffindor przegrywa z Hufflepuffem za sprawą Cedricka Diggory, który łapie znicz. W filmie to szukający Puchonów spada pierwszy z miotły. Ponadto w książce Cedrick po zorientowaniu się, że Harry spadł nieprzytomny z miotły nalega by Pani Hooch anulowała wynik meczy by mogli go rozegrać raz jeszcze. * Na końcu filmu brakuje uczty końcowej i nie jest powiedziane, kto zdobył Puchar Domów. W książce jest to powiedziane (między innymi dzięki zwycięstwu w Pucharze Quidditcha Gryffindor po raz trzeci z rzędu zdobył Puchar Domów). * W filmie Harry dostaje Błyskawicę pod koniec roku szkolnego i wie od kogo jest. W książce dostaje ją na Boże Narodzenie i również odkrywa nadawcę dopiero pod koniec szkoły. * W książce bohaterowie ubierają się w szkolne szaty, a w filmie chodzili w mugolskich ubraniach. * W filmie nie pojawił się Irytek. * W filmie w ogóle nie pojawia się wątek Świstoświnki podarowanej Ronowi przez Syriusza w zamian za utraconego szczura Parszywka, który w rzeczywistości okazał się animagiem Peterem Pettigrew, znanym też jako Glizdogon. * W filmie podczas meczu Gryfonów z Puchonami chmury układają się na kształt Ponuraka, a w książce Ponurak (w rzeczywistości Syriusz Black) pojawia się na trybunach. * W filmie Harry wyczarowuje patronusa podczas lekcji z profesorem Lupinem za drugim razem, a w książce zajęło mu to kilka tygodni. * W książce, gdy Harry przenosi się w czasie, wyczarowany przez niego patronus przybiera formę jelenia. W filmie przybiera formę fal srebrnego światła emanujących z różdżki Harry'ego. * W książce Harry odrabia lekcje w tajemnicy przed Dursleyami w nocy, podświetlając sobie latarką, a w filmie używa zaklęcia Lumos Maxima. Jest to duży błąd, ponieważ Harry Potter jako niepełnoletni czarodziej nie może używać czarów poza szkołą. * W filmie Remus Lupin zmienia swojego bogina w balon, zaś w książce w magiczną kulę. * W filmie Harry od razu dostaje książki po przybyciu do Dziurawego Kotła (zakupienie i dostarczenie ich zarządził Korneliusz Knot). W książce Harry musiał się wybrać dopiero do księgarni, aby je zakupić. * W filmie na Mapie Huncwotów pokazana jest postać Lary Blishen, której nie ma w książce. Nagrody Film otrzymał 2 nominacje do Oscara, w kategoriach Najlepsza Muzyka i Najlepsze Efekty Specjalne. Ciekawostki * Film uzyskał na stronie Filmweb średnią 7.6, czyli bardzo dobrą. W dniu 5 lipca 2013 roku był na 537. miejscu w rankingu światowym. * Podczas kręcenia trzeciej części przygód o młodym czarodzieju reżyser poprosił troje głównych aktorów, by napisali teksty o bohaterach, których grają. Emma Watson zapełniła swoimi przemyśleniami 16 stron, Daniel Radcliffe napisał krótką notkę, a Rupert Grint w ogóle nie oddał wypracowania. * Produkcja 3 części była chwilowo wstrzymana przez wandali, którzy zniszczyli Hogwart Exspress. Filmy Plik:Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu zwiastun Dubbing pl Kategoria:Filmy de:Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban (Film) en:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) et:Harry Potter ja Azkabani vang (film) fr:Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (film) ja:ハリー・ポッターとアズカバンの囚人 (映画) no:Harry Potter og Fangen fra Azkaban (film) ru:Гарри Поттер и узник Азкабана (фильм) tr:Harry Potter ve Azkaban Tutsağı (film)